1.0 Soundtrack
The sountrack utilized for the 1.0 era of blashco includes a collection of epic movie and video game scores as well as a slew of obscure and popular songs, used primarily as a tactic to cover up the unprofessional aesthetics of the productions. Very few songs were composed for the films, and these were all done exclusively in Apple's Soundtrack Pro. The most notable and recognizable of these is Hawaiian Acidtrip, which was used in the season two film Explosions. Around this the same time, Matt Tanner composed and completed the official 1.0 theme song, Swedish Fish, though only a snippet of the song made it into a cut. Composed Music The first song altered by the blashco crew besides simply cutting the song up, was for the theme song of The CM, where the line "California" is dubbed by Asher Refailov, Matt Tanner and Haydn Winston singing "Colorado." Just before this song returned in The CM 2, the first scene with actual composition was in Lost 2. When Jack is captured by the Ju Ju Tribe, a loop from Soundtrack Pro of an intense drum beat was used for mood. A few weeks later, Explosions was released, being the only 1.0 film blashco can actually claim to own all the rights to, and which used three different compositions from the crew. The intro song is likely the first song Asher ever made in Soundtrack, the primary song is Hawaiian Acidtrip by Kip Calendine and Alex Fouss, and then the outro credits also composed by Fouss. Around this time (season 2-3), many of the crew began making their own songs in Soundtrack Pro. Mikey Forrest produced the songs "Culture Galore", "Sunday Java" and "World Domination." Asher produced the songs "Cold War", "Home Made", and "Hebrew Silver." Haydn's contributions were among the most successful, producing the songs "Cymru", "Execution of Ireland", "Welsh Green", and "Minuet of the Motherland", two of which were used in final cuts of films. Matt Tanner produced a song entitled Swedish Fish, that had five different "movements" and was among the longest songs any of them had produced. This song is notable for being appropriated as the official blashco 1.0 theme song. Though many of the movements have never been used in a film, the song's opening acted as the intro to Odyssey For A Wii in season six. In season three, the films 24 and Plot Twisty included the songs "Execution of Ireland" and "Minuet of the Motherland" respectively, by Haydn Winston, and the film X4 included a score done by Matt Tanner and Asher Refailov. After season three, the interested seemed to be lost in terms of making songs via computer programs. Matt Tanner, who was already more of a musician, continued to persue music, but instrumentally rather than digitally. Though no new compositions were created, a remix of Hawaiian Acidtrip from Explosions, entitled "Trippin' Puerto Rican Shrooms" was completed by Jordan Doig and Asher Refailov for the unfinished sequel Electrocutions. For the second Blashco Secret Santa, Asher selected Sean Forrest and is present receiver, and decided to do a parody of the Across The Universe soundtrack, a film that many of the blashco crew mocked and rather disliked for its "destruction of timeless songs." The moniker given was The Pie Gods, and the EP was entitled Conception. It included remixes of "Girl," "Let It Be," "She's Leaving Home," "Because," "With A Little Help From My Friends" and "A Day In The Life," the latter of which was sung by Asher and Ryan Pelton. She's Leaving Home and With A Little Help From My Friends were poorly-produced mashups with Jay-Z instrumentals under Beatles' vocal tracks. Copyrighted Music A complete soundtrack is essentially impossible, as songs were chosen on the fly and rarely ever planned or even credited. Especially the amassed quantaties of instrumental scores and orchestrated sections from big-budget films. Movie and Video Game Scores Growing up, the Forrest brothers were heavily into epic films like Gladiator and Lord of the Rings, and just as much they were interested in their original scores. Their father Scott also found solace in these albums and bought many of them. This knowledge was utilized in the soundtrack for the epic bre-blashco film Lords & Tyrants. In high school, Asher went through a fad where he only listened to different film soundtracks he would know or hear about. This mixed with the library of CDs from the Forrests allowed blashco 1.0 to pull from a large pool of diverse and excellent material. At this point, they were 15, they did not see what they were doing as anything but the best thing to do. Soundtracks utilized, sometimes heavily, include Lord of the Rings ("Samwise the Brave" has been dubbed the blashco love theme by many), The Matrix, Gladiator, Braveheart, Fight Club, Lost, Troy, King Arthur, Star Wars, The Usual Suspects, The Untouchables, Last Of The Mohicans, Halo, Legend of Zelda (Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker, Majora's Mask, etc.), Paper Mario, Call of Duty series, Metal Gear Solid 1 and 2, etc. Many of the genre parodies (Open House, Dribbles, etc) would pull from various movies of the same genre. For example, Open House used The Shining, Halloween, Scream, The Exorcist, among others. This information is not exhaustive, as hundreds of songs were used and very rarely repeated. Non-Instrumental Music The crew shamelessly used almost as much music as they could see befitting. The first film ever produced alone uses, aside from varions horror themes, "I'm A Playa" by Tech N9ne, a track by Led Zeppelin and Clubbed To Death by Rob Dougan. Season one and two, in terms of audio, can be seeen as a time of experimentation. This was the first time many of the crew had edited films digitally, allowing them to add whatever music they had access to. Season one had very few songs, except when necessary or joke-related, whereas season two had a projectile vomit of music. To ellaborate, The CM from season one had about four songs, but The CM 2 from season two had almost twenty songs in under 15 minutes of duration. Many films post season two managed to do the similar feat of having a dozen different songs in six minutes of material, but many also managed to have very few or only one song, and overall, the primary source for music was varions soundtracks as expressed above. The following are notable songs and the films that they occupy. Don't Stop Me Now by Queen is one of the main songs in Nooblarticus 6000, followed by 17 Years by Ratatat. I Just Can't Wait To Be King from The Lion King was used in the remaining snippet of The Return. A music video was made for the Sam Cooke song Jesus Gave Us Water in season five. Homer's The Iliad had a few songs, notably Dream On by Aerosmith, Baby I Love Your Way by UB40 and some song by Jewel. A Sloppy Gelato Fest included many artists, notably Bach, Sam and Dave, and the rare Haydn Winston cut ends with 99 Problems by Jay-Z. The opening song to Welcome To Eternity as well as A Perception of Juu is Smoke & Mirrors by RJD2, who was utilized for the entire edit of Ju Ju Bloopers. The Good The Bad And The Homecoming had a comical shoot out scene with Wild Wild West by Will Smith as well as the theme song to Red Vs Blue. Credit Music Later in blashco 1.0's catalog, songs were shamelessly used for credit sequences. Early on in 1.0 it didn't occur to the crew to even have any form of credits. The first time a credit song was used wasn't until mid-season two in Lost with Shove ThIs Jay Oh Bee by Canibus and Biz Markie. The next film, Winston & Co used With A Little Help From My Friends by Joe Cocker. Lost 2 is to many considered to have the best credits of the 1.0 era, using Justin Timberlake's Cry Me A River. Spotback Mountain, the next film, also had an interesting sequence with The Ocean by Led Zeppelin. Sword shamelessly uses Eminence Front by The Who. Kasamoto IV uses the final song from Metal Gear Solid 2 as its somber credit sequence. The epic Poseidon has a song that is abruptly befitting of the close of the film, Simon Says by Pharaohe Monch. The follow-up epic film Blashco Resurrection ends with Saria's theme from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. During season three, Mikey Forrest began editing many more of the films, and thusly, added a plethora of long and enduring opening and closing sequences, beginning primarily with the Kasamoto series. Many season four films do not have credit sequences because they were either produced for AM@CM, trailers or edited by Asher. The Matrix: Resituated has a song from the Fight Club soundtrack as it's outro. Officer Henderson's Witchcraft was produced a few days after Asher gifted Mikey the Glory soundtrack, of which he plastered all over the film, including in the closing titles. Blashco Presents: Hamlet has the Jack Sparrow theme from Pirates of the Caribbean. Season five's Brantfeather Grove's credits were the first time RJD2 was used in blashco, an artist that became a mainstay. The Almighty 360 used the Love remix of Glass Onion by The Beatles. The blashco epic The Comedy of Hamlet originally didn't have credits, but Mr. E's Beautiful Blues by The Eels was used. Due to season six consisting primarily of unfinished films, many films are with out credits. Officer Henderson's Witchcraft II includes another instrumental by RJD2 and Officer Henderson's Witchcraft 2 uses a strange mix of two unknown songs. The three final blashco 1.0 film have very relevant soundtracks, the first being The Devil's Workday by Modest Mouse in Jerry's Forgotten Past 3. Welcome To Eternity has probably the most intricate and dedicated credit sequence taking almost a week to complete, using the song Sonnet No3 (Like A Duck) by MC Honky. Ju Ju Bloopers, the addendum to Welcome To Eternity and the final 1.0 production uses the original song composed by Matt Tanner for the season three trailer, X4. The song needed to be heavily and poorly revised by Asher to better fit the footage. The title of the song in the final credits for 1.0 is The Little Coffee Shop of Sex by Matt Tanner. Category:1.0